


saioumota christmas thing

by dangan_fluff



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, apparently i can, can i even use owo in a tag??, christmas fluff owo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangan_fluff/pseuds/dangan_fluff
Summary: kokichi decides to open up his presents early, so his boyfriends have to punish him
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	saioumota christmas thing

It was two days before Christmas, and snow flurries began to dust the ground outside with a light coating of white. The sun had began peaking out over the horizon, signaling that the day was starting. During this time, a certain couple was fast asleep within the confines of their shared apartment.

Except for Kokichi.

Peeling himself out from under the covers, he stealthily exited the bedroom and headed to the living room. The Christmas presents were placed under the tree a few days early, under the promise that none of the three would be opening them early.

Kokichi, of course, made light of that rule and began swiftly opening a red and green colored box with his name on it.

It took him a few seconds to register the light turning on moments later, and he quickly whipped his head around to see a disappointed Kaito and Shuichi staring back at him.

“Nishishi… it’s not what it looks like?” Kokichi half-begged, knowing he was in trouble.

“You little liar! We all promised not to open any of our gifts early!” Kaito complained.

“Kokichi…” Shuichi began, rubbing the last bits of sleep from his eyes. “I’m disappointed…”

“Oh, come on! Just one present?” he made puppy-dog eyes at the other two.

No response.

“Pretty please?” he pouted.

“No.” Shuichi and Kaito said in unison.

“Fine! I don’t need your permission!” Kokichi immediately continued tearing into the present in front of him. Just before he caught a glimpse of what was inside of it, Kaito yanked it out of his hands.

“Cut it out! It’s supposed to be a surprise!” Kaito stated, exasperation clear in his voice. Kokichi whined in response.

Shuichi clumsily picked Kokichi up and slung him over his shoulder, bringing him to the bedroom. Kaito followed after setting the half-opened gift aside.

Once in the bedroom, Shuichi unceremoniously dumped Kokichi onto the bed. He climbed on top of him, straddling his hips while Kaito held down his arms.

“Heh… Is there any chance we can talk about this instead?” Kokichi asked lamely.

“You should’ve thought about that before opening your presents early.” Shuichi stated, shoving his hands under Kokichi’s shirt and ghosting his fingers over his waist. He used his thumbs to trace small circles over the smaller boy’s hipbones, which had him spitting out gibberish and quivering uncontrollably.

Kokichi bit his lip in an attempt to stifle his laughter, but both him and his boyfriends knew this plan wouldn’t last long. Shuichi upped the intensity by furiously scribbling his fingers over Kokichi’s stomach, causing Kokichi to yelp and immediately burst out laughing.

“F-Fuck off!” Kokichi managed to spit out in between laughs.

Deciding he had sat back and watched long enough, Kaito removed Kokichi’s scarf and began nuzzling against his neck with his goatee. Kokichi immediately redoubled his efforts to escape, thrashing about and squirming violently.

“Feel like apologizing yet?” Kaito smirked. Seeing Kokichi lose his composure and laugh so freely was always so entertaining to him, and knowing that he deserved it for breaking his promise made it that much more satisfying.

“N-Never!” Kokichi giggled, his laughter growing more frantic and his movements more desperate by the second.

“Have it your way then!” Kaito responded.

Nuzzling made way for nibbling, and to make it even worse Kaito fluttered his fingers in Kokichi’s underarms. Kokichi jerked violently as a reaction and arched his back, but this only brought him closer to Shuichi’s hands scribbling at his waist.

“St-Stop it!” Kokichi barked out in the midst of his frantic laughter. Shuichi and Kaito complied, giving him a small break. He lay there panting, skin flushed and lungs burning.

“Hah… You guys are the worst…” Kokichi managed between breaths.

“Who said we were done? Take your punishment like you deserve it, you little brat!” Kaito responded, getting ready for round two.

“Noooooo! I’m sorry!”

“We know you are, but…” Shuichi started, “We just need to make sure you’ve learned your lesson, okay?” Shuichi began rolling up Kokichi’s shirt, the smaller boy instantly recognizing the action. He again began squirming uncontrollably, only for Kaito to hold him in place.

Shuichi placed his lips on Kokichi’s stomach and blew raspberry after raspberry, Kokichi howling with laughter. He squealed and yelped each time Shuichi’s lips found a new place on his stomach, but it was to no avail.

Eventually, the raspberries came to a stop. Kokichi was breathless, wordlessly panting on the bed.

“Have you learned your lesson now?” Shuichi asked.

Kokichi responded by weakly nodding his head up and down.

“Good.” Shuichi planted a kiss on Kokichi’s cheek, while Kaito planted one on his forehead.

“Serves you right for thinking you could get away with that!” Kaito added, tickling under Kokichi’s chin for emphasis.

“You guys are so mean…” he pouted. “I can’t believe you would torture me like that!”

Before Shuichi or Kaito could respond, Kokichi was snoring lightly, back asleep on the bed. His boyfriends let him be, making their way to the living room to rewrap the gift that Kokichi had begun opening.

**Author's Note:**

> more like this on my tumblr @dangan_fluff


End file.
